Confession
by Kazuki Naruse
Summary: Otoya has a secret that only Haruka knows, until, that is, he decides to tell Fujimaru. Otoya x Fujimaru! Shounen Ai. If two guys kissing makes you uncomfortable, don't read! If you do read it, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


"Fujimaru..." Otoya said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Before you go, I-I need to talk to you." He looked at the ground, the sterile white floor staring back at him with invisible eyes.

Haruka was watching them. She smiled, memories of her previous conversation with Otoya replaying in her mind. She knew what he was going to say.

"But Haruka-" Fujimaru said, glancing at his sister. She had just received her dialysis and was rather weak.

"Is fine." She finished. "Go." She was amused at the worry in her brother's eyes. He worried too much. After all, she could take care of herself.

Otoya walked to the door, holding it open. He was staring down the hall, unable to look in the room. His heart was beating faster and faster with each second that ticked by on the watch strapped to his wrist. The hallway was empty, free of nurses and doctors. For a hospital, it was conveniently quiet.

Fujimaru walked towards the door, pausing halfway to look back at Haruka's smiling face. He brushed past Otoya on his way out, stepping into the empty hallway.

The door closed with a soft click.

"So what is it?" Fujimaru asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt nervous leaving Haruka alone, especially since she had just been kidnapped. Hosho was waiting in the reception area, keeping an eye on visitors.

"I'm not in love with Haruka." Otoya said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He felt his chest getting tighter and heavier, as the there was a large weight inside his slowly shrinking ribcage. Adrenaline coursed through his tense limbs.

"You're not? But I-" Fujimaru started to say, his eyes widening, surprised.

"I-I-I..." Otoya's throat got tight. His vocal chords would not work. The words were muddled in his brain, a scrambled mess of letters.

Fujimaru gently rested his hand on Otoya's shoulder, looking behind him for possible enemies before leaning down and looking into Otoya's eyes. He could see the anxiety in his eyes. "Hey, you alright?"

For a moment, Otoya's eyes met Fujimaru's. His blush deepened, reaching his ears. If he became any redder, he would be a strawberry.

"I'm fine. I just- I- I just..." The words finally came to his brain. They rested on his tongue, waiting to come out.

Could he say those words? What would happen once they reach his lips? What would happen when they are hanging in front of the air? What would happen when Fujimaru hears those words? Everything would change, everything would be utterly different. Things could never be the same again.

"Hey." Fujimaru said, his voice low and calm. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Those were the words Otoya should never have heard. Those words held more power the Fujimaru knew.

Those words gave Otoya the courage to say, "The one I'm in love with is-" He paused, lifting his head and meeting Fujimaru's eyes. "You." The final word came out in a whisper. His entire face was red.

Fujimaru's eyes became so wide Otoya could see the whites at the top. His eyelids seemed to disappear back into his head. The blood flowing through his veins pounded faster and faster, rushing to his head.

Otoya regretted his words, wishing he could suck them back in, forcing them back into his chest where they would stay hidden forever.

"I-" Fujimaru stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" He turned away, trying to head down to the hall. He had to get away. He had to escape Fujimaru's shocked gaze.

A soft, warm hand grasped his wrist, thin fingers wrapping around his skinny arm. "Don't go." The words were a hoarse whisper behind him. He whipped around, his eyes as wide as Fujimaru's. Seeing Otoya's warm brown eyes made Fujimaru's heart flutter. His brain was too messy to think straight. "It-It might be dangerous... out there." He said, knowing those weren't the words he truly wanted to say. Even with his genius hacker brain, he couldn't fully grasp what had just happened.

Otoya's heart felt heavier. He couldn't tell how Fujimaru felt. He didn't know if he had made the right decision by telling him.

Haruka had advised him to blurt it out, to say something before it was too late. "It'll be fine. You're his closest friend." She had said.

"But... But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he shuts me out?" Otoya had said, lightly blushing.

"He wouldn't do that." She smiled at him, amused at his nervousness.

"But-" His voice was shaking.

"I know my brother." She said. "Trust me."

There was a pause. "Thanks, Haruka." She was the first person he told, and he was surprised at her reaction, or, lack of reaction. She was far more perceptive than she appeared.

Now, standing in the hallway, he truly doubted Haruka's judgment. He wished he had never-

Soft, warm lips met his. Fujimaru's eyes were closed, his head slightly tilted to the left.

The kiss ended a moment later, much to Otoya's dismay. Fujimaru pulled away, opening his eyes halfway.

"I love you too." His breath was warm, his face only a few inches away from Otoya's. Wrapping his long arms around Otoya's warm neck, he kissed him again. Otoya's arms slipped around Fujimaru's waist, sealing the promise of their eternity.


End file.
